


That's Good Soup

by BensLostTookaCat (CJWritesAgain)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, F/M, Finn "Enthusiastic Consent is My Kink" Storm, Finnreylo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Masturbation, Multi, Sabotage, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJWritesAgain/pseuds/BensLostTookaCat
Summary: Finn has a terrible, no-good, very bad day at the office. Fortunately, Rey and Ben know just what to do.***UPDATED TO INCLUDE A PERFECT, WONDERFUL, JAW-DROPPING MOODBOARD BY LEOBA BECAUSE SHE IS A GODDESS!***





	That's Good Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> For my darling Leoba, who requested hurt/comfort. I've never written one before, so I hope it's not terrible! Feel better soon! <3

* * *

Finn’s temple is throbbing, and his tie is suddenly too tight for his throat. He wants nothing more in that moment than to whip the tie off and use it as a garrote, or take a swing with his briefcase at the smug, sabotaging ginger fuckface _who will not shut up and get the hell out of Finn’s office._ It’s already been a shitty day, and it’s barely ten in the morning, and ALL of it is Armitage Hux’s fault.  
  
Finn’s meeting with Kuat Motors had ended with the company resolving to take their business elsewhere. This was hardly surprising, given that the meeting had been rescheduled four times before Finn had even been informed of the contract. Not only did he miss meetings he hadn’t been informed of, but the Kuati representatives didn’t appreciate the designs Finn had brought to the table. The designs had been to the exact instructions that Hux, the Senior Director of Marketing, had given to Finn three weeks ago — but his directions bore no resemblance to the instructions from Kuat. Finn had only been able to find that much out because Kuat Motors is based in the Middle East, and Finn is fluent in Arabic.  
  
Luckily for Hux, he hadn’t been a part of that meeting — Finn isn’t sure how well he could have held his temper otherwise. Hux has been trying to sabotage him ever since Finn was promoted to Director of Client Engagement in May. The redheaded prick had wanted the promotion to go to Mitaka, who is nice enough, but who is an absolute doormat.  
  
“…so as I was saying, Storm, the Executive Assistant to the Senior Vice President of Finance just called, and the VP wants to discuss this… _failure…_ in person.”  
  
Finn takes a deep breath, closing his eyes to shut out his manager. He cannot lose his temper. He can _not._ He levels a piercing stare at the tall, pale man, whose skin goes a little whiter at the barely-disguised hostility in Finn’s body language.  
  
“Let me get this straight: the Senior Vice President of Finance wants a face-to-face to discuss the loss of a potential client that happened literally 10 minutes ago.”  
  
“Bad news has wings, Storm.” Hux tries — and fails — to keep a grin off of his face. Finn takes a step toward him, and Hux almost stumbles back to the door.  
  
“I assume that a copy of this meeting is on my calendar and in my inbox?”  
  
“I—that is, Geno told me directly—,” Hux fumbles.  
  
It takes everything Finn has not to boil over.  
  
“I see,” he grinds out. “So you just _happened_ to be hanging out with the Executive Assistant to the Senior Vice President of Finance, who then just _happened_ to request a meeting about an issue that she wouldn’t officially be aware of until I was finished filing my post-contact report.”  
  
“I—I have a 10:15, Storm,” Hux sputters, trying to right himself with any semblance of dignity. “I didn’t _have_ to give you fair warning!”  
  
_“Thanks,”_ Finn grits out from between clenched teeth, and he advances another step. “Now please get out. Some of us have work to do.”  
  
Of course, Finn _says_ that he has work to do, and he does, really he does… but he’s not going to get any of it done today. He feels like he’s been hit in the face with a baseball bat. Thankfully, he has a copy of the instructions from Hux AND the the client’s original request in Arabic, so Hux is going to get more than he bargained for, but—  
  
His phone buzzing interrupts his train of thought, and, looking down at the caller ID, he answers, trying to gentle his voice for Rey.  
  
“Yeah, baby?”  
  
“Sorry to call you at work, but I have a really bad feeling that something’s wrong. It’s not Ben, and it’s not me, so… is everything ok?”  
  
Finn makes a wordless grunt of surprise, and Rey sighs.  
  
“I was afraid of that. Ben’s in the kitchen right now making beef vegetable soup for you. Come home for lunch, ok, peanut?”  
  
“Ok,” Finn replies, but Rey’s not convinced.  
  
“I _mean_ it, Finnegan Julius Storm,” she begins, her indignation on his behalf already wide awake. “If you’re not home by noon, Ben and I will show up and feed and cuddle you ourselves in front of the entire office.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Finn backs down, smiling in spite of his headache. “I’ll be home shortly, baby.”  
  
She sighs, the sound breathier this time, and her voice deeper. “Good. Good. It’ll make it easier for us to wait.”  
  
A spike of heat hits Finn right in the gut, but she hangs up before he can ask what exactly she means by that, and if he was struggling for focus before, he is positively scatterbrained now. _Those two always scramble me in the best way,_ he thinks as he grabs his suit jacket, laptop, and briefcase and walks out of the office, taking care to turn out the lights and lock the door behind him.  
  
The smell of sauteed beef, garlic, and herbs permeates the foyer when Finn opens the door, and he closes his eyes and breathes it in, letting the warmth embrace and soothe him. When the warmth begins nuzzling his neck, though, his eyes pop open, and he realizes that it’s Ben’s arms enveloping him — Ben, who smells like meat and spices. Ben gives him another gentle squeeze before kissing Finn’s throbbing temple and wordlessly taking Finn’s briefcase and laptop bag. He hands these off to Rey, who is dressed in the emerald satin pajamas and robe that Finn had gotten her for her birthday this year, and she takes them back to his home office before returning with a glass of water and a pain pill.  
  
“Put them on the coffee table, Sunshine,” Ben instructs, and she does, giving Finn and Ben each a kiss on the cheek before returning to the kitchen to stir the soup. Ben, meanwhile, begins to work on their stressed-out and unhappy partner.  
  
“You want to go put some sweats on, or do you need a hand?” Ben asks, one corner of his lip just barely turned up.  
  
“Nah, I think I can handle it, Ben, babe,” Finn replies, and he makes short work of his suit and tie only to find that his most comfortable sweatpants and a soft cotton shirt have already been laid out for him. He smiles and shakes his head; how did he get so lucky? Not one, but two of the most selfless, generous lovers in the world are his; the headache recedes a little more.  
  
When he comes back out to the living room, he can smell bread in the oven, and Ben is waiting for him on the couch with a tube of lotion in one hand. Finn sits, and Ben motions for him to put his feet up. When he does, Ben takes some of the foot creme from the tube and begins to rub Finn’s foot, massaging with his massive hands, the thumbs pressing deliciously into the knots on the ball of his foot and the pads of his toes. Finn groans, and Ben smiles, continuing his strokes down and across Finn’s feet, squeezing and manipulating his joints. With each toe that Ben wrings and pulls, Finn moans, a little more pressure easing off of his neck as he relaxes into Ben’s ministrations.  
  
Then… then Ben starts on the other foot, and at the same time, Rey pushes Finn forward and slides in behind him, perching on the arm of the couch with his back against her shins. She begins to rub her fingers into his scalp, from his forehead back. Finn is fairly certain he has died and gone to heaven, especially when her fingertips dig in just the right amount under the ridge at the back of his skull. Goosebumps erupt all over his body, and Ben and Rey share a look and a grin that he doesn’t see because he’s melted into his lovers’ hands and his eyes are rolling back in ecstasy.  
  
“Peanut?” Rey’s voice is a low whisper, and Finn realizes the massages have stopped. He doesn’t open his eyes.  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“Hungry?”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Finn feels Ben get up from the couch, a moment later, water begins to run through the pipes. Rey begins to kiss one of his ears.  
  
“How’s your headache?”  
  
“Headache?” Finn’s voice is low and raspy, and he looks dazed. Rey grins.  
  
“Good.” She slides out from behind him, retreating to the kitchen.  
  
The soup is excellent, warming and nourishing body and spirit, and the bread is fresh, hot, and soft. After eating their fill, Rey pulls both men back to the bedroom, and she sets Finn up against a backrest of fluffed pillows. She begins to pet and cuddle him while Ben looks over the DVD collection, trying to pick between old favorites. His quest is interrupted though, at the first wet smack of lips meeting; Rey is straddling Finn and going to town, devouring him like a starved woman. He’s got one of her ass cheeks in either hand, and is groping and squeezing, while she alternates between running her fingers through his hair and kneading his shoulders. Ben smiles, abandoning the DVD rack to watch something far more engrossing, and adjusts himself as he sits against the other stack of pillows.  
  
As Rey rubs herself against Finn, the pink of her areolae occasionally peek out from the lace of her pajama top, a winking invitation to chase, and Ben hums his approval, his own pants beginning to tent as his interest grows. At the sound of Ben’s voice, Finn opens an eye and fixes it on him, pulling his mouth away from Rey’s for a moment. Rey’s nipples are hard, beautiful pebbled peaks against luscious satin fabric, and Finn’s lips are red and swollen and look delicious, and Ben has to work to focus on the words that come out of Finn’s mouth.  
  
“Baby?” Finn addresses Rey.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I love what you’re doing, but can we change it up a little?”  
  
Rey pulls back and regards him. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
“Can I be a little selfish?”  
  
Rey looks at Finn, then at Ben, then back at Finn, grinning cheekily as she trails her fingers across his pectorals.  
  
“I told you to come home so we could take care of you. What do you think?”  
  
Finn groans in appreciation, and Ben’s cock stiffens at the sound, his pupils widening as he continues to drink the two of them in.  
  
“What you two did feels so good, and I’m so—” Finn breathes deeply, and sighs— “I’m just so relaxed right now. I think I just… I want to keep things chill. But… you’ve both done so much work to make me feel good and I want the two of you to feel just as good. I want to watch you both.”  
  
Rey looks at Ben again, and he nods eagerly. She bites the corner of her lower lip as she smiles at both of them. Rey gives Finn a parting kiss, then trades his lap for Ben’s. Ben runs his hands up both of her flanks, thumbing both of her nipples and pinching one as he leans forward to suck and bite right underneath Rey’s ear. She moans shamelessly, grabbing two fistfuls of Ben’s hair and dragging his mouth to her own. Her hips move, seeking friction against his, and he pulls her hard against him, rubbing his erection into the cleft of her groin, and he feels almost dizzy as he slides along and realizes that she’s not wearing anything underneath her shorts.  
  
When she feels him freeze, she takes advantage, pushing his shoulders back and lifting up his shirt, which he gladly tosses into the corner. Both Finn and Rey love Ben’s strong, solid chest—a place of beauty as well as comfort—and when Rey begins to lick and suck against Ben’s pecs, Finn grunts and begins to touch and stroke his own cock. When the pair notice Finn’s hand in the waistband of his pants, they exchange another look, and Ben pulls Rey’s camisole up and off, laving over and latching on to one of her nipples while his hand palms her other breast. She squirms and gasps, dragging her nails across Ben’s upper back, and he moans, giving her other nipple a little squeeze, and then changes sides, licking and sucking as the other hand squeezes and rubs.  
  
Rey’s hand finds its way into Ben’s pants, palming and stroking and grasping his cock, smearing his pre-cum all over the head and running her fingers along the flared ridge, and he groans and jerks, moving Rey to one side so that he can rub her up and down his thigh. Instead, she drops her shorts, kicking them off the bed, kneeling before them in all her nude glory.  
  
Finn _whines,_ his eyes not missing the sheen of wetness on the thatch of hair between Rey’s thighs, and Ben’s mouth runs dry. He tears his own pants off, and the boxers go with them, his naked, fully-engorged erection a thing of beauty.  
  
“Is this what you wanted?” Ben manages to ask Finn, his eyes dark pools of lust and need.  
  
“Yeah,” Finn breathes. “Rey, will you ride him?”  
  
She straddles Ben’s hips as he lies back, her own slick heat welcoming his as he pushes into her, and Finn slowly watches Ben’s cock disappear into Rey.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Finn chokes, his breathing shallow and unsteady as he edges closer to completion.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Ben mumbles, his lips barely forming words, as he seats himself fully inside.  
  
“Ben, _move,”_ Rey commands. She’s done waiting. Her breasts bounce enchantingly, and her ass jiggles just the right amount with each snap of Ben’s hips; watching Ben’s core flex and contract is its own form of sweet sin. As Ben pulls on Rey’s hips, dragging her against him as his thickness reappears and disappears with every thrust, Finn is transfixed, and doesn’t even feel his orgasm until it’s in full force, his come erupting forth in spurts and soaking his hand and his boxers.  
  
Rey begins to wail. “Ben! Ben, _please!”_ Ben looks positively feral, his eyes black and his teeth bared as he chases his own ecstasy and Rey’s; he slides one of his palms around Rey’s thigh and presses on her clit; the grip of her body’s climax triggers his own, and they collide, a pair of supernovae, collapsing in the wake of their completion.  
  
Finn edges over to Ben and Rey, kissing their cheeks and shoulders; Rey turns to kiss Finn on his lips while Ben traces his fingers around Finn’s ear and trails them down the side of his neck and around to his chest. Eventually, Rey is cradling one head of dark hair on each of her breasts, and they lay tangled up in each other. Peace settles over them like a quilt, and in the still quiet of the waning afternoon, they rest.


End file.
